


The Beginnings of Persephone

by The_Doom_Dahlia



Series: Dance 'Til You're Dead [1]
Category: The Wicked + The Divine
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe-No Gods, Club AU, Dance 'Til You're Dead Series, Drabbles, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, Partying, References to Alcohol, References to Drugs, References to Smoking, Smoking, teenage partying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4529052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Doom_Dahlia/pseuds/The_Doom_Dahlia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Persephone's awakening is quick and simple. It's a shame that everything after is so messy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginnings of Persephone

**Author's Note:**

> So..this is a thing that's happening.
> 
> This is gonna be the biggest work I've ever written (I hope)!
> 
> The warnings in the main tags are for the whole work, but I'll put specific warnings where they're needed for each chapter.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this first drabble!

“You got any coke?”

Laura clutched her head, rubbing her temples in little circles, the glowsticks dangling from her wrist waving around in the darkness and illuminating the irritation in her wide green eyes. “Ellie, no.” she said bluntly, rolling her eyes. “No one has any coke, especially not me.”

A typical Cheshire grin spread across Eleanor’s face. “C’mon Laura, you don’t even have a little line for your old sweetie Ellie?” she teased, pressing close to the teenager, running her fingers through her brown hair. “A little pick me up before we go to party?” she purred into her ear, chuckling when she noticed a shiver run up Laura’s spine. When the girl didn’t give her any coke, she pulled back with another laugh. “Fine. You got a cig at least?”

Laura smiled a little and handed over the smokes to her friend. This was a new experience for her, going to this unknown club that Ellie had talked her into going to after too many bottles of booze. She was nervous and excited and could practically feel the bass in her feet. She noted when she’d gone over to get her, that she had gotten dressed up, slicking her hair back and putting on a white suit, the area around her eyes painted as black as crows’ wings. As soon as she’d noticed, Ellie had grinned like a hungry wolf and dragged her into a skimpy black top and maroon skirt, pulling a blue wig atop her head and painting crimson around her left eye.

Laura felt ridiculous, but Eleanor had praised the look, and since she’d been to this club ‘thousands of times’ she thought she knew what she was talking about.

Suddenly, she was yelping when she felt a weight hit her shoulders and a curtain of red hair block her vision. “What the hell?” she asked, surprised at the sight of the woman.

“Hey girls.” The stranger grinned, trying to kiss Ellie’s cheek and laughing even as she failed. “Did you hear? _Ananke_ ’s going to be here tonight.” she whispered, hints of awe and inspiration in the pronounciation of the name, eyes widened, the glow in the dark paint sweeping around them beginning to shine in the night.

“Who is Ananke, and who are you?” Laura asked, voice sharp from surprise.

The look on the woman’s face was an odd mix of surprise and glee. “Are you new? Oh my God, you’re new! Lucifer, have you explained everything to her?”

Laura raised an incredulous eyebrow to Eleanor. “ ** _Lucifer?_** ”

Ellie chuckled, and a blush almost tapped her cheek. “Everyone who comes to this club goes by the names of Gods. I’m Lucifer, this is Amaterasu-” Here she squeezed the redhead’s shoulder, making the latter grin. “And we need to come up with one for you.” she finished.

Laura looks at them both with confusion and fear as they come to the end of the line. The women flash badges to the bouncer and guide her down the stairs, the bass and the smell of booze surrounding them as they came closer to the door. Amaterasu enters first, the flash of the lights almost blinding Laura as she and El- _Lucifer_ watch her go.

“You ready?” Lucifer asks, giving her another grin.

Laura nods in spite of herself, and Luci grabs the handle of the door, whispering one last thing before pulling her into the smoke and lights of the party that never seems to end.

“Your name, for now, is _Persephone_.”


End file.
